


El asunto de las fresas

by lady_chibineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon, Milo y muchas fresas</p>
            </blockquote>





	El asunto de las fresas

**Título: El asunto de las fresas**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

 **Dedicatoria:** Dedico este fic a todos los géminis de mi vida =D, son tantos y todos tan especiales que me es imposible no quererlos *o*

Este fic fue creado para el ficsoton del foro SSY con la pareja de Milo y Kanon como pareja principal.

 

Milo llegó a la tercera casa del Santuario de Athena y aspiró hondo debido a que la bajada le había quitado un poco el aire... bueno, tampoco era para tanto. Se adentró a Géminis y lo sondeó todo con la mirada, al parecer estaba vacío, pero siempre era bueno constatar.

\- "¡Hola! ¿¡Estás, Saga!?."- llamó con voz potente, y al no recibir respuesta alguna volvió a preguntar- "¡Saga ¿estas en casa?!."

Unos segundos más y no sucedió nada, así que dando un suspiro se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir, cuando el ruido de unos pasos lo alertó, y al mirar hacia atrás un tipo alto, de cabello azulado largo y vestido con un sencillo traje de entrenamiento, se apareció con un plato y un secador en las manos, al parecer terminando de secar los utensilios de lo que podría haber sido el almuerzo, teniendo en cuenta que bordeaban las tres de la tarde.

\- "Hola Kanon... em, disculpa la molestia."- Milo se excusó algo incómodo, puesto que aunque ya se había disculpado anteriormente con el gemelo menor por todo lo ocurrido durante el enfrentamiento contra Hades y aunque Kanon ya le había asegurado que lo entendía, que entendía el comportamiento que presentó debido a las circunstancias del momento y muchos otros argumentos más, aún así existía alguna clase de tensión entre ellos dos.

Kanon por su parte se encogió de hombros, respiró hondo y miró a Milo.

\- "No hay problema, ya terminé con lo que hacia. ¿Que te trae por aquí Escorpio?."

Milo volvió a suspirar, como evaluando las palabras del geminiano y las suyas propias.

\- "Bueno... ando buscando a Saga, necesito que me ayude con un asunto que tengo."

\- "¡Oh!, ya veo; bien Saga no está, hace una media hora vino alguien y me dijo que no se tardaba, pero aún no vuelve, así que ..."- Kanon volvió a encogerse de hombros, otra vez aquel aire incómodo entre los dos.

\- "Si, ya veo... en fin. Supongo que tendré que buscar algo que hacer con tantas fresas..."- dijo Milo con aire ausente mientras daba la vuelta como para irse, más Kanon lo detuvo de pronto.

\- "¡Espera! espera, espera."- Kanon de pronto estaba frente a Milo- "¿Fresas? ¿Como así fresas?."- un extraño brillo en los ojos del mayor afloró- "No estamos en época de fresas."

Milo alzó una ceja.

\- "Si bueno... es que sucede que me cayó por allí una caja con casi 15 Kg de fresas maduras, y preguntando por allí me dijeron sobre que alguien del Santuario parecía ser un verdadero experto en hacer de todo con fresas, y me lo describieron y pues creo que es Saga... y bueno, si voy a hacer algo con esas fresas decidí que fuese algo bueno, así que... vine a preguntarle a Saga si en verdad él sabía sobre fresas, y... Ah, ya me enredé, no importa. En realidad mejor me voy."- Milo parecía bastante apenado y más que dispuesto a irse, pero Kanon no opinaba igual.

\- "¡No espera!, te equivocaste de sujeto ¡Soy yo el que compra fresas en el pueblo! Si quieres te ayudo."- ofreció el general marino muy pero muy solicito.

\- "¿Tú?... ¿Y Saga?."

Kanon rió

\- "Es alérgico, no puede ni verlas porque le comienza a picar de todo. Déjame guardar este plato y regreso contigo."- Kanon de pronto parecía bastante animado, y Milo lo miró largamente mientras el otro se hallaba ya de espaldas; con un aire un tanto poco convencido sobre el asunto.

\- "¿Seguro? ¿No te es problema?."- le preguntó el caballero dorado al General de Poseidón.

\- "¡Ni un poquito!."- aseguró Kanon desapareciendo por la puerta que ingresaba a donde estaba la cocina y sonriendo ampliamente para si mismo ¡¿Problema?! Nada que ver ni por asomo, con lo que él adoraba las fresas y con lo difíciles de conseguir que estaban durante esa época del año, era como si de pronto Milo le hubiese abierto las puertas del paraíso.

... Milo... un escalofrío recorrió a Kanon; lo mejor era no pensar mucho, solo iba por las fresas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Llegaron pronto a la Octava casa del Santuario y cuando ambos caballeros entraron a la cocina y allí una enorme caja de madera los recibió con por lo menos unos 15 Kg. de la roja y preciada fruta, los ojitos del mayor mostraron cientos de miles de estrellitas de emoción haciendo que Milo tuviese que carraspear para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

\- "Bueno"- comenzó Milo- "como puedes ver son muchas fresas y la verdad es que luego de comer unas cuantas con algo de leche dulce encima como que fueron suficientes, pero no quisiera que se... desperdiciaran.."- el Santo de Escorpio dijo aquello último muy lentamente mientras una gota orbitaba su sien, lo cual se dio al notar que lejos de escucharlo, Kanon parecía muy atento a las frutitas y más que dispuesto a tirarse sobre estas de ser posible (osea, imaginen a Kanon en chibi y con brillantes ojitos babeando a todo dar).

El dorado se acercó a Kanon y le pasó una mano frente a los ojos... nada, movió un poquito su brazo... nada, lo llamó con suavidad para ver si le hacia caso... nada O.ó . Milo ya empezaba a preocuparse, pero siempre estaba la última opción.

\- "¡KANON!."- dio un grito al oído del geminiano lo cual definitivamente terminó de despertar al otro de su ensoñación e hizo a Kanon mirar un tanto bastante apenado a Milo.

\- "Em... ¿decías?."- le preguntó con una gotita, el menor solo bufó y miró al gemelo con una mirada que decía mucho sobre las ganas de patearlo que en ese instante tenía.

\- "Que no quiero desperdiciar todo eso."- dijo señalando de mala gana la caja llena de fresas- "Pero no tengo ni idea de que hacer con tanto."- Milo suspiró.

\- "Bueno... tengo unas cuantas buenas ideas, pero vamos a necesitar ir a comprar algunas cosas, dudo que tengas lo que necesito."- Kanon dijo en aquel tonito excitado de nuevo y el escorpión alzó una ceja.

\- "Y bueno"- preguntó luego de un rato al ver que Kanon lo ignoraba por completo de nuevo- "¿Cuales son esas grandiosas ideas?. Teniendo en cuenta que soy el que pidió ayuda creo tener derecho a saber."- vaya que Kanon era a veces insoportablemente lento.

\- "¡Ah!... si claro, bueno pensaba en una torta, unas tartaletas, galletas y esas cosas; también en mermelada eso te durará aún más."- expresó el otro con ojitos brillantes, a lo que Milo solo se encogió de hombros como aceptando las ideas. Kanon prosiguió- "Así que vamos a necesitar comprar algunas cositas, como crema chantillí, leche, harinas, maicena, azúcar; MUCHA azúcar y en fin, ese tipo de cosas. Dame un par de minutos y voy por mi recetario, hacemos una lista aproximada y pues vemos como cuanto saldría."- terminó de decir el mayor y Milo suspiró.

\- "En ese caso iré por mi billetera y vamos al pueblo un rato, cuanto antes mejor."- terminó de decir el otro con un bufido.

Kanon solo asintió, preparándose para salir aunque claro no sin antes darle una última mirada a esa bella, pequeña y tentadora montañita de fresas que le hacían ojitos desde la caja donde reposaban en la cocina.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luego de unos minutos haciendo la lista y cuadrando montos de dinero, un par de horas en el pueblo y muchos ingredientes reposteros comprados los cuales de momento se balanceaban felices en las bolsas que cargaban ambos caballeros, Milo se dio el lujo de mirar a Kanon de reojo y dejar volar un rato sus pensamientos, y es que... la verdad era que Kanon le caía bastante bien, más que bien en realidad y ahora además estaba conciente de lo bien que se la pasaban juntos porque en una simple salida de compras se lo había pasado mejor que en muchas salidas con amigos que había tenido. Lástima que el repetir la experiencia le fuese tan difícil y es que Kanon no solo casi nunca estaba en el Santuario sino que de alguna manera el caballero escorpión sentía que el menor de los gemelos lo evadía todo lo posible y como culparlo luego de la manera en que trató a Kanon cuando este volvió durante la batalla con Hades. Pero no era hora de pensar en eso, sino en la manera de como arreglar de una vez y por todas la situación porque tal y como ya se había expuesto a sí mismo un momento antes, Kanon le agradaba y mucho más que mucho y se sentía mal el no estar un poco más cerca de él. ¿Atracción? si, también había mucho de eso y lo había más que aceptado no solo ante si mismo sino también ante su mejor amigo Camus de Acuario. Milo suspiró, que difícil que se la tenía.

Kanon por su lado miró al guardián de la Octava casa de reojo y un escalofrío lo invadió, uno más de los muchos que solían recorrerlo cada vez que tan siquiera pensaba en Milo, y estar tanto tiempo junto a él no lo ayudaba para nada. Lo mejor era volver de una vez, el paseo había sido agradable más sus emociones se le estaban escapando de las manos. Era mejor terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes ¡Maldito sea el asunto de las fresas!.

\- "Creo que ya lo tenemos todo, vayamos volviendo al Santuario."- señaló Kanon tratando de disfrazar la urgencia en su voz y el temblor de su cuerpo ante la profunda mirada que el menor le lanzó.

Milo finalmente se encogió de hombros, gesto en realidad bastante común en él, y ambos se pusieron camino del Santuario.

Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar a la Octava casa y otro poco de tiempo en organizar todos los ingredientes en base al orden en el que iban a preparar los diferentes postres y potajes. Kanon primero separó una buena cantidad de fruta y tras darle el lavado necesario y también luego de separar los utensilios e ingredientes para comenzar con la mermelada se dispuso a trabajar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejase la olla a fuego lento para que la mermelada se hiciese, dándole a Milo las indicaciones necesarias para revolver cada cierto tiempo evitando asi que la mermelada se quemase y comenzar así por su parte el geminiano la preparación de la torta de fresas que tenía planeado hacer.

Poco a poco los segundos se hicieron minutos y los minutos se hicieron horas, y para alegría de Milo y desespero de Kanon la interacción entre ambos caballeros daba para largo, porque a pesar de que Kanon había dicho a Milo que él podía con todo, el dorado le recordó amablemente que a pesar de que obviamente una buena porción de lo que saliese se iba a ir con el geminiano, eran las fresas y la cocina de Milo y él iba a ayudar si o si en todo. Resultado: Kanon no solo terminó de repostero sino también de instructor de cocina de un Escorpio sorpresivamente bastante dispuesto a aprender.

\- "Bueno... ya casi terminamos."- argumentó Kanon varias horas después cuando la noche estaba bastante entrada y la cocina estaba llena de franjas de harina y azúcar por todos lados, así como de manchas de margarina y pedacitos sueltos de fresas por aquí y por allá... y por supuesto de potes de mermelada cerrados al vacío, galletas, tartaletas, tartas y hasta un mousse de fresas.

Y aún así quedaban unas cuantas fresas en la caja.

Milo miró las fresas remanentes y suspiró... horas de horas encerrado con Kanon y no le habían valido de nada. Tomó una roja frutita entre sus dedos y la puso en su boca con desgano, chupándola suavemente entre mordiscos distraídos al tiempo que medio recostaba su peso de espaldas a la pared. No se dio cuenta que de pronto tenía un espectador que lo miraba por completo embobado.

\- "No hagas eso."- escuchó que de pronto le pedía con voz grave el geminiano y lo miró interrogante.

\- "¿Como dices?."- preguntó un confundido Milo.

\- "Que no hagas eso, no... no te pares así, no comas así... ¿que no ves que ya me ha sido muy difícil?..."- Kanon de pronto calló guardando silencio al notar lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Milo alzó una ceja, mirando la fruta a medio morder que tenía en la mano y luego a Kanon.

\- "¿Que te ha sido difícil? ¿Estar aquí compartiendo un par de horas conmigo?. Porque si es a eso a lo que te refieres déjame decirte que se nota a leguas lo incómodo que te sientes al estar conmigo. Pero no sabía que tanta repulsión te causaba."- argumentó el menor algo dolido antes de suspirar profundamente y sin dejarle replicar nada a Kanon quien estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, al parecer bastante sorprendido Kanon observó todo lo que estaba ya hecho- "Solo dime como terminar y llevate lo que quieras como pago, cualquier cosa con fresas en esta cocina es tuyo para que te lo lleves."- terminó de decir Milo mientras se llevaba lo que quedaba de su fresa a la boca en lo que estaba seguro sería el inicio de todo un empacho destinado a quitarse el dolor de saberse tan aborrecido por el General de Poseidón.

Fue por eso que el sentir como de pronto la media fresa en sus labios era robada por otros labios fue lo último que creyó que podría suceder. Milo miró entonces a Kanon con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas arreboladas, al tiempo que Kanon lo miraba apenado.

\- "Lo siento, lo siento tanto Milo... tu dijiste... y yo... Lo siento tanto."- Kanon no sabía ni donde meterse, aquello sin duda había sido todo un arrebato y ahora aunque arrepentido por seguramente ofender a Milo no podía ni quería quitarse el sabor de aquellos labios en su boca, sin embargo Kanon siguió, debía disculparse por lo menos antes de salir corriendo de allí como el cobarde como el cual empezaba a sentirse- "Mira, se que estas con Acuario y no pretendo siquiera meterme en tu relación, es solo... ¡Por Athena!, no sabes lo que me causas Escorpio, yo... yo creo que mejor me voy."- bien, hasta allí le llegaron las palabras para una buena disculpa que al final no fue tan buena, pero es que ya no aguantaba quedarse más tiempo allí sufriendo por un imposible tan de cerca, lo mejor era de lejos... como lo había hecho hasta el momento.

Kanon se dispuso a salir, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ver a Milo aunque fuese de lejos como hasta el momento lo había hecho, suspirando por un amor que no se iba a dar nunca... cuando fue bruscamente volteado y violentamente arrojado contra la pared más cercana, donde recibió un soberano señor beso que lo hizo perder hasta el aire que aún no había inspirado.

\- "Maldito idiota... ¡¿Camus y yo?! ¡Me hiciste suspirar de lejos por ti durante todo este tiempo en vano!."- fueron las primeras que se escucharon cuando el beso entre esos dos se rompió y Milo increpó furioso al hombre que tenía aplastado contra la pared- "¡¿Tienes idea de la de SIGLOS que me la pase suspirando por ti creyendo que me detestabas?!."- ahora Milo tenía dos gruesos lagrimones amenazando salir por esos ojitos usualmente pícaros que se gastaba, y Kanon solo atinó hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente estando en la posición en la cual estaba.

Besar a Milo de vuelta en los labios, en las mejillas y esos ojitos que tanto adoraba y pedir perdón en todas las maneras posibles. Fue así donde los pequeños besos de Kanon se transformaron pronto en besos tan o más apasionados que el primero que habían compartido solo unos minutos antes, que esos besos apasionados pronto se acompañaron por tiernas caricias que pronto subieron de tono y que traviesas buscaron incrementar su efecto obligando a cada uno de los que estaban entrelazados en un fuerte abrazo a deshacerse de la ropa del otro y explorarse por completo en medio de dulces de fresa y copitos de crema chantillí. Fue una experiencia única hasta ese momento, pero que ambos estaban dispuestos a convertir en algo cotidiano, pero eso por supuesto mucho después de aclararse sus sentimientos, decidir intentar comenzar una relación y aclarar el hecho de que Camus era para Milo lo que Saga era para Kanon... es decir que Kanon no volvió a la Tercera casa del Santuario ni ese día ni el siguiente... hubo mucho que aclarar.

Pero claro eso a Saga no le importó mucho, en realidad ni siquiera lo notó... bueno, tal vez si ya que de lo contrario hubiese estado rabiando al no haber resultado el plan que habían urdido Camus y él mismo para juntar a Milo con su atolondrado hermano. Y es que ¿Como sino iba a enterarse a medias Milo por Camus que 'uno' de los gemelos de Géminis era un experto en preparar lo que fuese con fresas luego de que le llegase un cargamento de aquellas preciadas frutitas mandado de manera misteriosa por ni más ni menos que Saga?. Es que ambos estaban cansados de escuchar a los otros quejarse de un amor que estaba más que correspondido cuando habían otras cosas más interesantes que hacer... como jugar con un litro de helado de chocolate y mucha crema de leche luego de tres rounds seguidos de sexo del bueno, y es que no en vano Saga había llegado a la conclusión de que su hielito estaba hecho de puro fuego.

Bien dicen que los más seriecitos son los peores.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora**

*o* Acabé!!! lo logre a las justas, que emoción T-T un ficsito para el ficsoton de Kanon y Milo, espero que esta locura guste y *.* ya tengo mi corazoncito!!!!

Un beshito para todos los que participaron en el ficsoton y nosh vemosh más adelante

**chibi =n.n=  
** Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana  
Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~ 

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO** _

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias  
_


End file.
